HEAD (Happily Ever After Department)
by arainysa
Summary: Beberapa orang butuh bantuan untuk mendapat hidup yang bahagia. Fanfict fantasy tentang karakter Percy Jackson and the Olympians dan the Heroes of Olympus.


Hai readers! Ini tulisan keduaku. Kayak yang pertama, fiction ini pake karakter dari Percy Jackson and the Olympians dan the Heroes of Olympus tapi ada sedikit perubahan penampilan hehehe. Karena author orang Indonesia yang belum pernah menjelah United State, jadi author pake _setting_ di Indonesia biar lebih tau seluk beluknya hehehe jadinya karakternya juga agak Indonesia gitu deh:(maaf kalo alay._. intinya: hope you'll like it:) oh cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari film R.I.P.D. tapi beda kook cuma sama departmentnya aja._.

oh, and the characters belongs to Rick Riordan's PJO & HoO

* * *

Aku tidak pernah merasa kehidupanku cukup 'menarik' untuk diikuti. Kecuali kalau 'menarik' itu berarti menyedihkan, penuh perjuangan, dan payah, maka jawabannya iya. Kenapa? Nggak kenapa-kenapa sih, aku Cuma siswa kelas 10 biasa dengan otak pas-pasan, langganan remedial dan terlambat, aku juga rutin mengunjungi BK karena nilaiku yang kerap kali ditulis dengan tinta semerah darah. Di bidang nonakademis? Jangan berharap deh, aku Cuma bisa bermain futsal. Itu pun nggak jago, Cuma sekedar bisa, siapa sih yang nggak bisa menendang bola? Oh, dan jangan lupa bagian kalau aku itu seorang pecundang.

Bagian bagus dariku? Aku bukan tokoh penggertak ganteng yang sering dikerubungi cewek-cewek. Maksudku, bagian bukan penggertak itu bagus, kan? Selain itu ya, nggak ada. Aku Cuma kayak tentara ditengah perang yang memakai baju kamuflase. Nggak terlihat—walau aku tidak berusaha untuk itu. Menyedihkan? Aku sudah meberitahumu tadi.

Nah, aku sampai lupa memberitahumu kalau namaku Percy. 15 tahun, siswa kelas 10 yang payah. Jadi lebih baik kau berhenti membaca. Percaya deh, kau nggak akan suka. Tapi kalau kalian bersikeras, nggak apa-apa sih. Jangan bilang aku tidak pernah memperingatkan.

Hm, bagaimana memulainya ya? Ah, ya. Lebih baik aku mulai dari paling pertama.

Hari itu matahari bersinar cerah disaat aku berharap hujan turun lebat. Hujan lebat, badai, angin topan, tornado, atau apapun yang bisa menjadi alasan bagus untuk keterlambatanku. Tapi bahkan cuaca tidak mau bekerja sama. Aku menyalahkan jam wakerku. Maksudku, aku yakin sekali sudah memasang alarm pada pukul 5 pagi, tapi saat aku membuka mata jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh. Aku mengumpat dan menyuimpahi jam wakerku sambil melompat dari tempat tidur, mengambil handuk, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi yang untungnya berada tepat di sebelah kamarku. Entahlah, orang tuaku mungkin sudah berkunjung ke dukun terdekat sebelum membangun rumah kami sampai mereka kepikiran membangun kamar mandi tepat di sebelah kamar anak sulungnya ini. _Kalian akan memiliki anak laki-laki yang sering-eh-selalu terlambat, oleh karena itu, kalian harus membangun kamar mandi tepat di sebelah kamarnya untuk mempermudahnya._

Beruntung, aku cukup terlatih dan cekatan dalam hal 'kesiangan'. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi kurang dari 5 menit dan bergegas berganti pakaian. Tenang, aku tidak akan lupa menggosok gigi—aku punya pengalaman buruk dengan dokter gigi yang sukses membuatku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya untuk kedua kalinya—tapi kalau sabunan? Ya, aku tidak janji. Yang pasti aku sudah mengenakan seragamku saat jam dinding menunjukan pukul tujuh kurang dua puluh. Tanpa pikir panjang, kumasukan buku—secara acak—ke dalam tas tanpa melirik jadwal. Dan sekarang, aku sudah berada di lantai bawah, tepatnya di dapur.

Dapurku cukup berantakan pagi itu, piring-piring sisa sarapan ayah, ibu, dan adikku masih bertengger diatas meja. Pembantuku belum pulang dari pasar rupanya, dan anggota keluargaku yang lain kelihatannya tidak mau repot-repot membersihkan sisa-sisa santap paginya—walau sekedar menaruh piring mereka ke wastafel. Ya, mereka sudah pergi. Ayah dan ibu ke tempat kerja mereka, dan adikku—Tyson—ke sekolahnya. Mereka nggak akan capek-capek menungguku turun untuk sarapan bersama, maksudnya, mereka bakal telat setiap hari kalau mereka menungguku. Aku melahap sepotong roti dan menjilat selai langsung dari pisaunya lalu bergegas ke pintu depan. Hei, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mempermasalahkan tentang tatakrama dan aku nggak mau jatuh pingsan karena nggak sempat mengisi perut jagoanku dengan makanan walau sedikit.

Aku bukannya baru dalam hal terlambat. Dan aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku cukup terlatih untuk itu. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Kalau hanya telat, ditegur dan kena hukuman oleh guru piket itu udah kayak makan sepotong roti untuk sarapan buatku. Aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi kalau kena hukuman dari guru matematikaku yang super menyebalkan—Bu Dodds—itu lain cerita. Minggu lalu, aku kedapatan terlambat untuk kesejuta kalinya—yang kebetulan jam pertamannya adalah pelajaran Bu Dodds—seperi yang bisa kalian duga, beliau murka. Dia menghabiskan 2 jam pelajaran hanya untuk menceramahiku sampai kupingku rasanya sudah semerah nilai-nilai di rapor bayanganku. Dan itu berarti merah banget. Dia bahkan berhasil membuatku mengikuti perjanjian bodohnya: untuk nggak terlambat lagi atau aku harus bersedia dijemur ditengah lapangan bendera dengan satu kaki diangkat dan mengenakan kalung bertuliskan 'hai aku Percy kelas 10 ipa 6, hari ini aku telat lagi lho!'. Memang sih, sinar matahari pagi bagus untuk kesehatan, tapi berdiri dengan satu kaki dan mengenakan kalung berisi pernyataan memalukan kedengarannya tidak terlalu asyik. Lagipula, aku sedang tidak ingin jadi pusat perhatian murid-murid satu sekolah.

Singkat cerita aku sudah berada diatas motor. Dari rumah sampai sekolah kurang lebih setengah jam. Hal itu cukup membuatku frustasi pada awalnya, tapi aku ternyata berhasil mempersingkat waktu sampai 15 menit, plus bonus sumpah serapah dari pengguna jalan yang lain.

Berita bagusnya: aku berhasil tepat waktu. Berita buruknya: lumayan banyak. Pertama, aku lupa kalau sekarang ada peraturan tentang tidak membawa kendaraan pribadi kecuali sudah mendapat SIM, sayangnya aku masih 15 tahun dan aku belum mendapat SIM. Kedua, karena buru-buru aku malah mengenakan seragam tanpa lokasi dan sepatu olahraga berwarna putih (di sekolahku ada peraturan tentang tidak menggunakan sepatu berwarna selain hitam dari hari senin sampai jum'at). Alhasil, aku harus menghabiskan 15 menit penuh derita mendengarkan guru kesiswaan berkicau ini itu. Plus bonus coretan di lengan kanan seragamku (karena tidak menggunakan lokasi).

Kesimpulannya: aku masih terlambat masuk ke kelas Bu Dodds. Saat aku membuka pintu, Bu Dodds sudah berdiri tepat dihadapanku sambil bersedekap dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan. Sial. Dan aku? Cuma bisa tersenyum sambil melangkah masuk dengan tampang pura-pura tak berdosa.

"Bagaimana Percy?" Tanya Bu Dodds skeptis. "Pagi sekali kau datang"

"Jam waker saya rusak, Bu" Balasku sekenanya. "Dan tadi—"

"Sayanganya, tidak ada alasan." Potong Bu Dodds yang mebuat tanganku terkepal. Oh tentu, keputusan yang sangat bijak untuk tidak mendengarkan alasanku. "Inget perjanjiannya, kan?"

Aku mengangguk setengah hati. Ini bakal jadi pagi yang panjang.

"Yah, kamu boleh taruh tas kamu, lalu silakan tinggalkan kelas ini"

Aku mengangguk sekali lagi, lalu berputar dan berjalan gontai menuju tempat dudukku. Dari dasar lubuk hatiku, aku ingin sekali berargumen dengan Bu Dodds. Mempertahankan ketidakbersalahanku. Tapi—secara bersamaan—aku juga malas untuk melanjutkan debatku dengannya. Maksudku aku capek banget pagi ini, padahal jam dinding masih menunjukan pukul 7.15 tapi aku sudah mendapatkan banyak masalah yang sukses menguras energi yang kudapat dari sepotong roti dan selai coklat. Lagipula, sejauh ini, tidak ada murid yang berhasil menang melawan Bu Dodds dalam hal debat. Aku juga tidak merasa optimis akan menang.

"Semangat ya!"

Aku menoleh. Oh ya, karena fokus dengan Bu Dodds dan lidahnya yang jago silat, aku sampai tidak memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi teman-teman sekelasku. Mereka menatapku dengan seribu satu ekspresi yang susah ditebak. Kau tahu, beberapa orang memakai topeng tapi kadang topengnya tidak terlalu bagus sehingga kita masih bisa melihat kedalamnya walau tak terlalu jelas. Ada yang tampak prihatin palsu, ada juga yang asli. Ada juga yang tidak ambil pusing dan bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk menoleh. Aku pribadi lebih suka kalau mereka tidak ambil pusing dan tidak mengacuhkanku daripada memandangiku terus-terusan dengan tatapan iba selama beberapa detik yang sukses membuatku kikuk.

Oh ya, suara yang menyemangatiku tadi itu Rachel. Dia kebetulan duduk disebelahku hari ini—kami menggunakan sistem undian untuk memilih tempat duduk, dan karena aku selalu datang terlambat, aku selalu mendapat tempat duduk sisa, dan hari ini Rachel-lah yang kurang beruntung karena harus berbagi tempat duduk sisa denganku—Aku sudah mengenal Rachel sejak SMP, dia termasuk cewek yang biasa-biasa saja. Rambutnya pendek keriting sebahu dan kerap kali dia ikat seperti ekor kuda, kulitnya kecoklatan layaknya orang Indonesia pada umumnya, dia juga memiliki beberapa jerawat disekitar hidungnya. Pokoknya bukan tipikal cewek yang bakal dilirik cowok-cowok populer untuk dikencani. Tapi Rachel punya kebaikan hati yang langka, dan itu yang membuatnya spesial.

"Makasih," balasku lemas "Pagi ini bakal jadi pagi panjang penuh derita."

"Aku udah bilang, kan? _Don't mess with her_!" ujar Rachel sedikit berbisik di bagian terakhir.

"_I tried_. Tapi—seperti biasa—takdir berkata lain."

Dia menghela napas—tampak prihatin—lalu tersenyum. "Ya, kadang hidup memang nggak selalu sesuai rencana."

"Untuk kasusku, selalu"

"Jangan pesimis gitu dong!"

Aku yang menghela napas sekarang. Kenyataannya memang selalu begitu, kok. Kalau ada award orang tersial, aku sudah pasti memenangkannya. "Ya mungkin—"

Belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Bu Dodds memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan kembali menghela napas sambil beranjak pergi. "Ya, Bu."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Rachel sekali lagi, dia tersenyum sambil mengucap 'semangat' tanpa suara. Aku hanya balas senyum dengan terpaksa lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk mendapatkan hukuman paling memalukan abad ini.


End file.
